


A Name

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drama, Gen, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to the man with the visas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name

The man with the exit visas pushed the papers towards his wary customer. The man picked them up and leafed through them carefully. He appeared nervous, looking towards the door every so often.

For the buyer, every sound seemed to carry portents of danger. He couldn't shake the feeling that he should be even more careful. As he studied the visas, he admired the accuracy and craftsmanship. This was excellent work. The forger was expensive but the buyer preferred quality to saving credits, especially when his life and the life of his lover was at stake.

Novarre, Ken  
K. Novarre  
Novarre, K.

He tried out the numerous variations of the name in his mind. It was both different and the same as his own. It depended how you looked at it. _This is as good a name as any. I've been so many people in my life, what's one more name? As long as the last one is still my own._


End file.
